<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon's soul by Johnny_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180935">Moon's soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun'>Johnny_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kei didn't need a soulmate then he found Kuroo, M/M, Slowly coming together, mafia, there is some blood beware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men on the run. Two different mafia families - one soul. Kei didn't want a soulmate. But here he was, with his other half. Life was peculiar.</p><p>The first thing one learns on the streets is that absolutely nothing comes easy in life. If something lands in your lap and it seems strangely convenient and lucky, it means you are about to get in deep shit. The moment Kei's eyes met that intense cat-like gaze, his world shifted.<br/>---<br/>First, it was better not to involve innocent people in mob business. Second, it was better not to involve innocent people in Kei business. He liked the way he was now. There was nothing absent. Yet, there was so much missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon's soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima Kei liked logic. Life, in his beliefs, was heavily based on logic. Things had order and direction. Laws and structure made the flow of time bearable. However, there was one thing that was like a neon sign in a dark night. It’s irrational existence bothered Kei deeply.</p><p>Soulmates.  </p><p>By the very laws of the universe, which Kei admired, every single human being on this planet had a significant other, somebody sculpted specifically so your soul could feel completed.</p><p>Kei couldn’t comprehend the sense behind this. He didn’t feel empty, he didn’t feel like something was missing from his soul. How does a soul feel like, anyways? He spent years upon years reading and re-reading books about the schematics of soulmates. </p><p>A soulmate. There was somebody out there created with the sole purpose of belonging to Kei’s soul. Or was it the other way around? Was Kei born just because someone else needed a soulmate? </p><p>There wasn’t an outer mark or any way of knowing who your soulmates is. Supposedly, when you meet them, you feel a pull, a special warmth, your soul hums and celebrates the fact it is finally complete.</p><p>To Kei, all of this sounded made-up. It sounded like a fairy tale made by romantic people to justify their mushiness. </p><p>All of this was light years away from Kei’s reality. He didn’t know his parents and if they were soulmates. His brother raised him and the man hadn’t met his other half, yet. Though, he was one of those extremely positive people, the ones Kei glared at and clicked his teeth at in annoyance.</p><p>Every time he saw his brother’s sad eyes whenever soulmates were brought up in a conversation, Kei hated the whole concept more and more. Akiteru shouldn’t feel miserable about not knowing some hypothetical person, regardless if this person was a perfect match for him. </p><p>Since before first year of high school, Kei had made it a goal to be as independent as possible. Runnin odd jobs here and there so Akiteru shouldn’t have to stress about pocket money. With time, the street life revealed its secrets and Kei got acquaintanced to moving the ranks. </p><p>Karasuno wasn’t easy to get in. They had countless street rats, but to become an actual Crow was a hard task. Thankfully, Kei had the right friends and the needed motivation. By his high school graduation he was officially a Crow. Instead of acquiring a bachelor's degree, Kei learned how to use different types of guns. He was a swift shooter, even if not as impressive as Kageyama and his prodigy status. Kei’s forte was strategy. He was well-respected for his sharp mind. </p><p>On occasions, their Flock leader personally requested his opinion on problems. Daichi Sawamura was a fair and strict man. Under his reign, Karasuno had grown to unseen parameters and Kei was there to see it all, to help sculpt it. </p><p>Over all the years, no soulmate of his has crossed his path. He liked it that way. In Karasuno soulmates were held in high value. Daichi’s soulmate was Sugawara Koushi. A gentle being, whose true nature was of ferocious sadism if someone was dumb enough to hurt one of his precious crows. The power couple often was a target of Kei’s soulmate related study. </p><p>He observed them and tried to find logic behind the way they seemed to communicate with just looks or soft touches. How they read each other better than books and how the mere presence of the other was enough to lighten even the darkest of days.</p><p>It was out of any life rules which Kei followed. He hoped he'll never meet his own soulmate. First, it was better not to involve innocent people in mob business. Second, it was better not to involve innocent people in Kei business. He liked the way he was now. There was nothing missing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>  --16th of June--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was late evening. The sky was cloudy so the moon was nowhere in sight. Kei actually liked the moon. And it had nothing to do with his name. It was just a soothing presence in the otherwise frighteningly endless heaven over their heads. That night, however, the moon’s absence felt like foreshadowing for the hell that would fall upon Kei soon.</p><p>With a tired sigh, Kei rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pant’s pocket. After a click of his lighter, he inhaled deeply the smoke and let it burn its way down to his lungs. Something big was going to happen, the streets were uneasy. He had spent the whole day visiting clients and as Hinata called it - ‘Making them shit out in fear the money they owed.’ He smirked at the thought. Tanaka was the expert in this area, but Tsukishima wasn’t bad himself. He took another drag of his cigarette, this time feeling satisfied. </p><p>“Oi, Stingyshima, Suga-san doesn’t like smoking in the main house.” </p><p>Exhaling the smoke from his nose in annoyance, Kei pondered if there was some magic around here. He could swear that any time he mentioned Hinata in any way, the stupid Shrimp would appear out of thin air. Usually, with his emotionally constipated soulmate not far behind. Once it happened while Kei was in the toilet and that was just traumatizing.</p><p>“He won’t know, because you won’t tell him, Hinata.” Kei didn’t turn to face the other boy. He could imagine his dumb orange hair and big eyes that could trick someone in thinking he was an innocent good boy. While, in fact, he was a monster if angered. His nickname was ‘Ninja Shouyou’ and even Kei had to admit he was impressed by the boy’s martial art level and his ability to utilize his surroundings and his own body in the best way in a battle.</p><p>“Ah, but he knows everything, Kei-kun.” </p><p>On its way to his mouth, Kei’s hand twitched as Sugawara’s mellow voice carried after Hinata’s shrill tone. From experience Kei knew he had to be fast. He felt like a kid caught by its mother smoking for the first time. But it was justified. Breaking Suga-san’s rules was as good as digging your own grave. </p><p>Kei pushed what was left of his cigar on the balcony’s railing and then expertly threw it in the trash can in the corner. Turning around he saw Sugawara-san leaning casually on the doorframe. Next to him, Hinata was bouncing on his feet, buzzing with energy, as always. The weird thing was, Kageyama was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Now, Kei-kun.” Suga-san started. The smile on his face was fake. Over the years, Kei learned to read people. It was part of the job. Right now, Sugawara was mad. behind that smile a hot red rage was bubbling. Kei could almost smell it. He hoped it wasn’t because of him smoking where he isn’t supposed to. That would be a stupid reason to die young.</p><p>“Thank you for patiently waiting. Daichi will see you now. Come.”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer, the light-haired man took down the hallway. Kei glared at Hinata as he passed the boy. In turn, Shouyou grinned and smacked Kei on the back. His smile was also strained. They all felt the pressure of the impending trouble. </p><p>With a tsk and a click of his teeth, Kei frowned at Hinata. “Go bother your King and sleep. You’ll be even more useless than usual if you let yourself drop tired.”</p><p>Hinata’s grin grew, turning sincere as he laughed. “Yeah, yeah, Tsukki. Don’t worry about me, I’m a big boy, I’ll take care. You rest, too.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s glare turned sharper. If Sugawara-san wasn’t just a few steps ahead, the tall blond would have told Hinata in very educated words just where to shove his ‘Tsukki’ and how he <em> wasn’t worried </em>.  </p><p>However, swearing was prohibited in the main house and that would be an even dumber reason to die. So Kei let his eyes speak louder than words and followed Suga-san in the otherwise empty hallways. The moon was still hiding behind the clouds outside and that made the darkness feel heavier. The air carried the anticipation of something big coming up, something bad. Kei’s fingers itched for another cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>  --17th of June ,12:14 pm--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first thing one learns on the streets is that absolutely nothing comes easy in life. If something lands in your lap and it seems strangely convenient and lucky, it means you are about to get in deep shit.</p><p>Kei knew that very well. An inside joke among the Karasuno family was that they could smell danger. </p><p>Not even twenty-four hours after the moon foretold blood and pain, Kei was sitting in the front seat of a stolen car with Kuroo Tetsuro, the head of Nekoma.</p><p>His heart was beating fast, even though no bullets were flying at them anymore. His limbs felt tingly and for the first time in his life, he could actually feel his fucking <em> soul </em>. </p><p>Kei didn’t dare even think about the cursed word. <em> Soulmate.  </em></p><p>Kei was sent on a mission. It was a meeting supposed to patch the relations between Karasuno and Nekoma after the Accident. The meeting was breached by a third party and all hell broke loose. </p><p>But before all the gunshots and corpses, their eyes met and it felt like time itself had paused. For all he cared, the Earth stood still at that moment. His veins fired up with electricity and all of his senses sharpened. His gaze was constantly pulled to that of the tall dark-haired man.</p><p>Like he had a magnet instead of an actual heart. For a ridiculous second, Kei felt as if he distanced himself from that man, his body would stop working. </p><p>Yet, true to their professionalism, neither of them reacted outwardly.</p><p>Now, they were alone in a car, going far away from the only real home Kei has had. They still haven’t addressed the issue.</p><p>“Are you injured?” Kuroo’s voice broke the silence. The hot air in the vehicle felt stuffy.</p><p>“No.” Kei replied shortly. He busied himself with recharging his gun and checking the condition of his knives. Kuroo didn’t say anything else. </p><p>Outside, the sun was high in the sky. The unfamiliar trees and buildings were nothing but a colorful blur. </p><p>“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” </p><p>Kei paused what he was doing and lifted his head slightly.</p><p>“I know.” He stated simply. </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>Kei’s heart was still fluttering like crazy. Each word Kuroo spoke out loud brought a new sense of foreign warmth. Like a caress of a loving hand. Kei frowned at this. He didn’t like how his body reacted to something so new and unknown. He turned his face to look outside of the window. On the steering wheel, Kuroo’s hands fisted harder, until his knuckles turned white. The silence felt deafening and suffocating.</p><p>More than five minutes passed. Each one felt like a year. Kei’s head was buzzing with all kinds of thoughts. He took a deep breath to clear his mind. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he finally murmured his answer. “Tsukishima Kei.”</p><p>And just like that, Kuroo relaxed his grip on the wheel and the atmosphere became lighter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>  --18th of June--</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The familiar burn of the inhaled nicotine made Kei smile. He breathed out a cloud of smoke and leaned against the peeling rusty car Kuroo had ‘borrowed’ earlier the same day. </p><p>Scanning the mostly empty parking lot, Kei relaxed when he didn’t find any concerning signs. </p><p>There were four cars, aside from their own. Two teenagers were making out in the car furthest away from theirs. Their clumsy movements often elicited gasps of pain, instead of pleasure. </p><p>A mother was loading the trunk of her car a few places ahead of Kei. Her child was running in circles around her and Kei thought he could get a headache just by looking at the kid. With its giggles it reminded Kei of Hinata. They had the same energy. </p><p>Taking another drag of his cigarette, Kei averted his gaze to the last two cars, which were void of any life.</p><p>The evening air was fresh. The small town didn’t show much sign of life. </p><p>“I didn’t know you smoke, Tsukishima.”</p><p>Kei exhaled the smoke through his nose with a snort.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Kuroo dropped the plastic bag he was carrying. It landed with a thud on the ground by their feet. Kei didn’t pay his companion any mind as the Nekoma leader leaned on the car. They were next to each other and that made Kei feel unconscious relief at the closiness. </p><p>“Don’t you know it’s bad for you?” Kuroo smirked. Their shoulders were almost touching, but neither of them made a move to initiate actual physical contact.</p><p>“Life’s bad for me, in general.” Kei stated rather deadpan. He flicked the cigar to get rid of the excess ash and then lifted it to his mouth for another pull.</p><p>Kuroo’s body shook with laughter. Kei scowed at the ugly cackles and sent the man a glare. The mother was now looking at them weirdly, however they had changed out of their bloody clothes so Kei wasn’t worried.      </p><p>Finally Kuroo calmed himself. He ran a hand through his out-of-this-world messy hair and extended his other hand towards Kei. “Well, give me one.”</p><p>Kei did as asked silently. The clouds over their heads were swimming in a sea of orange and red hues. The sun was slowly disappearing. </p><p>“Where are we going next?” Kei inquired curtly. He didn’t know how to speak to Kuroo. How was he supposed to talk to someone who was practically a piece of his own soul. They were yet to discuss the whole intimate situation.</p><p>Kuroo hummed in thought. “We’ll go west. There is a motel a few towns over.”</p><p>Kei nodded. He wasn’t sure if he had the right to counter any decision Kuroo made. Technically speaking, Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t the head of his Family, but he was still a Boss. And one of Daichi’s closests people outside of Karasuno. Did hierarchy count when on the run?</p><p>“Any word from Karasuno?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>It wasn’t surprising. It was protocol. It was for their own safety. When it is clear enough, someone will contact them with further instructions. Until then, Kei was stuck with the smirking Kuroo Tetsurou. </p><p>“Can I call you Tsukki?”</p><p>Kei crushed the cigarette butt with his shoe. He made sure to channel his irritation in the action. With a glare he grunted a quick “No”. </p><p>“But Tadashi-kun called you Tsukki.” Kuroo whined around the cigarette still in his mouth. </p><p>Kei huffed. “Tadashi is eleven years old. You aren’t.”</p><p>“Mean, Tsukki.” At this point Kuroo was doing it on purpose, Kei was sure. </p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“When you look at me with such indifference I actually fear you’ll stab me in my sleep. Should I be afraid?”</p><p>Bending over to pick up the discarded bag from the floor, Kei blinked innocently at Kuroo.</p><p>“I won’t wait for you to fall asleep.” With that, Kei turned around and walked to the passenger side of the car. Just as he was entering the old vehicle, Kuroo called out. “How gruesome, Tsukki.”</p><p>Kuroo barked another laugh as he dodged the flying onigiri sent at him by the tall blond.</p><p>Tapping his foot impatiently, Kei realised that speaking to Kuroo wasn’t like speaking to the head of a mob family. It was like talking to a normal person. Kei frowned at the thought. He checked the burner phone in his pocket. No messages. He hoped they’ll call soon. He decided to ignore the nice feeling spreading in his chest when Kuroo sat next to him behind the wheel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>  --21st of June--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They did call. Sugawara personally contacted Kei only to explain that it was still better to not come back. The situation was tense and the streets were chaotic. A big Clean was happening, meaning Daichi and other Families were doing a scout out for any traitors.</p><p>Almost desperately Kei offered his help, he was one of the higher-ups, after all. However, Sugawara gently declined and ordered Tsukishima to stay with Kuroo. “It’s for the best.” He had said. Apparently, many others were on the run, following Daichi’s orders. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Kuroo’s question brought Kei back to reality. They were in another stuffy car, making their way nowhere specifically. </p><p>“Nothing.” Kei answered and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Nekoma is in the same state as Karasuno right now.”</p><p>Confused, Kei opened his eyes and turned to Kuroo. “Huh?”</p><p>“It was high time for a Clean-out.” The man didn’t take his eyes from the road. “Kenma is taking care of it. He suspected something like this would happen.”</p><p>“Kenma-san sounds like a better Head than you.”</p><p>Kuroo gasped in mock offense. “How rude!” He chuckled fondly. “Well, Tsukishima-kun, there is a reason he is our brain and our heart.”</p><p>For the few days which the two men spent together, Kei learned a lot about Kuroo Tetsurou. His hair was simply unmanageable, he liked plain donuts, which was a crime in Kei’s books. Kuroo laughed a lot and his default expression was a smirk. Nekoma was dear to him the way Karasuno stood heavy in Kei’s heart. Something was tickling Kei’s curious nature. He wanted to, no, he needed to know more about this man. His soul craved it.</p><p>Morning light was bathing the world outside their car. For lack of anything to do, Kei checked his gun again. He knew it was loaded and ready, but he needed something to keep his hands busy.</p><p>Kuroo shot him a quick glance. With his regular smirk, he spoke to Kei. “Are you hungry, Tsukishima-kun?”</p><p>“Yes.” There was no need to lie.</p><p>“And what would you like to have on this fine, beautiful morning?”</p><p>Kei scoffed at Kuroo and shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever is fine.”</p><p>“I like pancakes with white cheese and pate.”</p><p>A big grimace landed on Kei’s face and before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth to speak. “That’s disgusting.”</p><p>“Ah! You can’t judge people for their food preferences!” </p><p>The gun lay forgotten in Kei’s lap as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.</p><p>“You eat plain donuts. That’s also disgusting.”</p><p>Kuroo huffed. He pointed accusingly at Tsukishima. “Well, let me hear what mr. Good taste would have, instead.”</p><p>“Strawberry shortcake.”</p><p>Laughter filled the car. “Tsukki! That’s no breakfast! That’s… That’s desert!”</p><p>“Don’t call me that! And you have no right to say anything with your filthy pancakes!”</p><p>Somehow, the usual sharp bite in Kei’s tone was absent. Kuro chuckled and stopped at a red light. He used the time to properly face Tsukishima. “Okay, pineapple on pizza - yes or no?”</p><p>“Obviously - no.”</p><p>“Booooring.” Kuroo sang. Kei’s eyebrow twitched. He tilted his chin up as he shot a question at Kuroo.</p><p>“Ketchup on french fries?”</p><p>The light turned green and Kuroo had to face the road. That didn’t stop him from answering smugly. “Always.”</p><p>“Never” Kei countered. He couldn’t believe this. Kuroo was grinning like mad.</p><p>“What about a good old peanut butter and tomato sandwich?”</p><p>“You just made this concoction up.” Kei refused to believe a sane person would willingly eat something like that.</p><p>“Nope.” Kuroo denied. “It’s nice, you should try.”</p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>“And tomatoes with sugar?”</p><p>Kei’s forehead wrinkled in a grimace. “I’m going to throw up.”</p><p>Kuroo cackled. “Tomatoes are technically fruits, right? When you put sugar, it’s like eating any other fruit!”</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Kei murmured. “You haven’t tried it. Tell me you haven’t.”</p><p>Kuroo choked on a giggle. “I haven’t.” He confirmed. “But in theory it should work. Bokuto told me. I trust my bro.”</p><p>Kei shook his head. Then, as Kuroo was pulling up in a small fast food place, Kei asked. “Meatballs in spaghetti. Be careful, your life depends on your answer.”</p><p>Kuroo parked the car between two big trucks and dramatically scratched his chin. “Hmmmm. There are things, which even I can’t condone. Meatballs don’t belong in pasta.”</p><p>Kei breathed out in relief. This made Kuroo laugh, again. Kei quickly left the vehicle, leaving his companion behind.</p><p>Now he knew even more about Kuroo Tetsurou. Mostly useless information with no real value, yet, it sat comfortably in Kei’s mind. A hoarse laugh was still echoing in Kei’s head as he ordered his food.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>  --25th of June--</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo.” </p><p>Just a word, but Kei knew Kuroo understood what he meant.</p><p>“I’m fine. Are you okay?”</p><p>Kei nodded silently and looked around himself. Three bodies were laying on the ground in varying states of blood loss. Pools of red surrounded lifeless figures. Kei’s t-shirt was sticky with a mixture of sweat and blood, thankfully not all of it his own. A few bruises throbbed and he knew tomorrow was going to be a bad day for his body.</p><p>Across the room, Kuroo cleaned his knife and sighed. He was in no better state than Kei. </p><p>Currently, they were in what was supposed to be a safe-house arrangement. However, someone sang them out and they were attacked.</p><p>No, Kei corrected himself, Kuroo was the target. Kei may have an important role in Karasuno, but next to Kuroo, he was just a street rat. As he observed Kuroo walking around the bodies, Kei thought he finally got the situation. He wasn’t running, Kuroo was. Tsukishima was a back up. A safety measure. When the ambush happened a week ago, Kei turned out in the right place at the right time. Getting in that car with Kuroo that day was a coincidence, just a chance, but also, maybe fate.</p><p>A presence in front of him alerted Kei. Kuroo was standing with his hands hanging by his sides.</p><p>“When you block with a knife, don’t lean solely on your wrist. You are prone to injury that way. Clench your fist hard and pull your forearm in the game.”</p><p>At first Kei felt hot anger rise up, but he did see what Kuroo meant. Kei liked logic and logic was undeniable in Tetsurou’s statement. The anger turned to understanding and Kei nodded. </p><p>Kuroo smirked. Kei noticed the hidden fatigue behind the expression. Before Kei could blink, long fingers were snatching his glasses off of his face. All of a sudden his world turned blurry.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?! Give them back!”</p><p>Kuroo avoided Kei’s flailing hands swiftly. He put the glasses on his own face and gasped.</p><p>“Woah! I wanted to see the world through your eyes, but Tsukki, how can you live like this! I see nothing!”</p><p>Slowly breathing out, Kei bit his lip. Days ago he stopped correcting Kuroo about the whole ‘Tsukki’ thing, there was no use to waste words.</p><p>“I see perfectly fine with them. But without them-” Kei couldn’t finish his sentence, because the familiar weight of his glasses was back on his nose. As he gently adjusted the frame against Kei’s face, Kuroo’s fingers brushed Tsukishima’s skin.</p><p>This was the first time they touched. Kei tensed and Kuroo gasped in surprise. Tsukishima’s heart sped up. The place where Kuroo’s fingers landed on his skin was tingling. Warm and pleasant. His soul felt pleasure. He wanted more. He wanted to touch Kuroo, to see if every single touch would itch in that desirable way. </p><p>Instead, he simply blinked at Kuroo, who stood unmoving with his hands still on Kei’s face. The room smelt of iron and death, but it didn’t matter to them. A loud bang from outside shook them back to Earth. They stepped away from each other. What followed was somewhat a routine by this point. Stealing a car and speeding into the night. Long after the bloody safe house was behind their backs, Kei still felt the lingering touch for fingers which weren’t there anymore. </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>  --23rd of June--   </em> </strong> <em>[song name for this scene -Nina Simone - I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel to Be Free]</em></p><p> </p><p>Something has changed since the glasses fiasco, yet everything was the same. They still didn’t open the topic of soulmates. They still talked only about Kuroo or only about Tsukishima and never about ‘Kuroo and Tsukishima’. </p><p>That was fine. Kei felt like it wasn’t the time to discuss or experience anything more. <em> ‘Will it ever be the time?’  </em></p><p>But there were some noticeable differences in their dynamics. Kuroo allowed himself more physical contact - a touch on the shoulder, a poke or a simple casual brush against Kei’s hand as they walked next to each other. Strangely enough, Kei didn’t mind. Not at all. Though, he’ll never admit it out loud.</p><p>“Air conditioning is a gift from the gods.”</p><p>Kei snorted at Kuroo’s ridiculous exaggeration. This time, they had ‘borrowed’ a newer car. It had an aircon, GPS and an aux cord. Kei took a sharp left, ignoring Kuroo’s whine as the man was connecting a stolen phone to the cord, so they could listen to music. </p><p>With gritted teeth, Kei wondered how long it would take for a headache to settle. From the passenger seat Kuroo cheered when he succeeded in his task.</p><p>They were driving through a remote countryside road. No other vehicles were visible. Only the occasional truck would pass by them with speed too high to make out anything other than blur of colors.</p><p>Kei held his breath in anticipation of the annoying pop song that no doubt would echo painfully in his skull any second now. </p><p>To his utter surprise, with a press of Kuroo’s thumb, piano music carried in the air. The surprise was probably clear on his face, because Kuroo scoffed at him and then laughed, softer than usual. “Did you expect Cardi B or Ariana Grande?”</p><p>“I did, actually.”</p><p>“Tsukki!”</p><p>Kei chose not to respond. He focused on the empty path ahead. A woman’s strong voice soon started singing. </p><p>
  <b> <em>I wish I knew how </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It would feel to be free</em> </b>
</p><p>A real smile rode up Kuroo’s face. His foot tapped gently in rhythm with the melody. </p><p>
  <b> <em>I wish I could break</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>All the chains holding me </em> </b>
</p><p>The sun was as strong as ever and the cloudless blue sky seemed almost white. Kei dared to glance at Kuroo with the corner of his eye and saw the man was mouthing the words while staring out of the window with a faraway look.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I wish I could say</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>All the things that I should say</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Say 'em loud, say 'em clear</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>For the whole round world to hear</em> </b>
</p><p>With an unexpected laugh, Kuroo shook his head and turned the volume up. The next verse he sang along to.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I wish I could share</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>All the love that's in my heart</em> </b> </p><p>The dark-haired man clapped his hands and very much out of tune sang without restraints.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Remove all the bars</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>That keep us apart</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I wish you could know</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>What it means to be me</em> </b>
</p><p>Unaware at first, Kei’s fingers twitched against the wheel along with the mini concerto.</p><p>Kuroo’s joyful mood was contagious. That must be it, Kei thought, there was no other reason for his soul to be tickling the inside of his chest. <em> ‘So something was actually missing from my soul… So much was missing.’ </em>Kei realized in his thoughts.</p><p>Kuroo opened the window and Kei couldn’t bring himself to scold the other man. Kuroo stretched out a hand out in the summer air and let the words and the melody fly out in the sunny day.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I wish I could do</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>All the things that I can do</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And though I'm way overdue</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'd be starting anew </em> </b>
</p><p>The air current from the open window ruffled their hairs and Kei imagined how much messier Kuroo’s head was now.</p><p>The car never slowed down, but inside, it was like time had stopped. In that exact second, no guns, no knives or street wars were significant. The world could end right now, and it wouldn’t matter. Because nothing outside of this small moment felt important.</p><p>In his bizarre and restricted dance moves, Kuroo’s hand brushed Kei’s shoulder. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Well I wish I could be</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Like a bird in the sky</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>How sweet it would be</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>If I found I could fly</em> </b> </p><p>Something deep in Kei shifted and a bubble of pure laughter tried to escape his throat. Startled, Kei bit his lips and swallowed back the sudden outburst of happiness.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh I'd soar to the sun</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And look down at the sea</em> </b>
</p><p><em> ‘Fuck it. </em>’ Kei said to himself and let a fond smile on his usually stoic face. Of course, nothing slipped past Kuroo’s cat like eyes. Thankfully, instead of teasing or making a big deal out of it, the man just returned the smile with a huge grin of his own.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'd know how it feels</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh I know how it feels to be free</em> </b>
</p><p>Untouched by reality, freedom drifted in their souls. Right there, in this car, in the middle of nowhere, they were free. Truly and completely so. Secretly, Kei and Kuroo both wished for this to last forever. <em> ‘How it feels to be free?’ </em> </p><p>At the back of his mind, Kei noticed that he was light. There was no throbbing headache torturing his skull. </p><p>No, there was only an inexplicable fond feeling, which felt almost foreign. It should have scared him, inexplicable things were illogical. </p><p>Yet, no signs of anxiety showed. Perhaps, there was nothing unexplainable about the situation. The car never slowed and time waited for them to be done. Kuroo’s hand still soared through the hot summer air outside the window.</p><p>
  <b> <em>How it feels</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>To be free, Lord, Lord, Lord</em> </b>
</p><p>             </p><p>
  <em> <strong>  --26th of June--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Every chance for an actual shower felt like a blessing to Kei. Feeling clean and fresh, he put on a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. With a pleasant sigh Kei stepped outside the bathroom, towel still hanging around his neck as his hair dripped water. </p><p>The smell of something salty greeted him and he hurried in the tiny kitchen. The room was small and badly lightened, the only lightbulb twinkling weakly. The apartment which Kiyoko-san sent them to, was in a bad neighbourhood and it was obviously not well kept. </p><p>However, beggars can’t be choosers. </p><p>Kuroo was hunched over the old stove, stirring something in a shiny pot.</p><p>With a frown, Kei went over to the man and leaned over his shoulder to peek at what he was doing.</p><p>Their bodies made contact and Kuroo leaned back in Kei’s touch. Tsukishima lingered for a second before he moved away. He sat in an uncomfortable chair, crossing his legs and leaning his head against his arms.</p><p>“What poison are you cooking?”</p><p>“I’m hurt, Tsukki! Have you got no trust in me?”</p><p>Kei scowled harder, if this was possible. “The other day you ordered ramen with pickles, before that you had a burger with jelly. Should I go on?”</p><p>Kuroo fiddled with the stove’s buttons. With a huff he stepped off, going to stand behind Kei. Wordlessly, the Nekoma leader pulled the towel from Kei’s shoulders and used it to dry his blond hair. Kei stood still, accepting the gesture.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, I’m making a simple chicken soup.”</p><p>Under Kuroo’s heavy rubbing, Kei grunted. “Where did you get chicken from?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a simple chicken soup from a can. Found it in a cupboard. The expiration date was scratched off.”</p><p>Kei groaned. “Wonderful”.</p><p>Gently patting Kei’s head, Kuroo beamed. “But I’m making some bread! There is flour in here.”</p><p>“Do you know how to make bread?”</p><p>“It can’t be that hard.”</p><p>Famous last words. Thirty minutes later Kei stood with pursed lips by Kuroo, as the man was elbows deep in a bowl of flour, eggs and some soda. “This doesn’t seem right.” Tsukishima commented. He looked down at the phone in his hand, reading the recipe again. On the stove, the pot was whistling and bubbling.</p><p>“You are so negative, Tsukki!” Kuroo exclaimed. In his dramatical nature, he waved one of his hands in the air, promptly flicking a generous amount of flour right at Kei’s face. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Kuroo gasped. “I’m sorry, Tsukki, I didn’t mean to!”</p><p>Kei dropped the phone on the table and wiped the white powder from his glasses. With a murderous glare, the tall blonde man pulled a handful of flour straight from the packet and threw it at gaping Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo screeched wide eyed “Tsukishima!”</p><p>Honestly, Kei wasn’t expecting this reaction. He assumed Tetsurou would laugh one of his cackles or would maybe smirk and say something dumb. The surprised deer-caught-in-headlights look was a new one. Kei observed his partner carefully.  Somehow he knew this was a rare treat. </p><p>In a decision completely in the spur of the moment, Kei let his fingers close around another handful of flour and before Kuroo could even stammer his protest, Kei had tossed it at his face.</p><p>If possible Kuroo’s mouth opened even wider in disbelief. His hands, covered in dough, dropped to his sides. The man gathered his composure and his trademarked smirk shone in the dim kitchen.</p><p>“Oh ho ho, Tsukki! You just started a war you can’t win!” </p><p>Kei was sensible enough to remove his glasses and toss them on the table just in time before flour and dough mixture landed on him. </p><p>What followed was nothing less than a filthy fight. Swift dodging, sharp shooting and attempts at dirty cheating. Most of their flour and dough ended on them or on the floor. The tiny room filled with gasps and Kuroo’s squeals.  </p><p>With the limited space, there was only one way to end this and Kuroo found himself on top of Kei, who in turn was sprawled on the ground. His blond hair was powdery white and his cheeks were dotted with pieces of dough.</p><p>Kuroo straddled his waist and with a quick grip restrained Kei’s wrists with one hand. His hold was weak and Kei could break free at any time. Tsukishima basked in the sheer silliness he was feeling. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt carefree and just fooled around.</p><p>His body was on fire where Kuroo was touching him. His breath came out in quiet pants. Over him, Kuroo leaned closer. Kei could easily smell the man. His spicy, but sweet natural scent and the undertones of nicotine and cheap gas station shampoo. And burning. Kei scrunched up his face in confusion. Burning?</p><p>“Kuroo, something is burning.”</p><p>Kuroo froze and sniffed the air. After a quick look over his shoulder the man cursed and jumped off the floor, running to the stove. Kei sat up and saw the flames. Their soup was on fire. Black smoke clouded the already dark room. </p><p>“Fuck!” Kei blindly snatched his glasses off the table and opened the window. Meanwhile, Kuroo managed to deal with the small fire. The destroyed pot was still smoking from its place in the sink. </p><p>The two men shared a glance from the two ends of the kitchen. They were covered in flour from head to toe. The whole floor and most of the table was in the same state. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt artificial soup and a ruined pan smoked from the sink like hot coal.</p><p>Waving a hand in front of his face, Kuroo laughed. It was ridiculous. Kei tried to stifle his own laughter behind a hand and masked it as a cough. </p><p>“Well,” Kuroo put his hands on his hips and breathed deeply in relief. “Soup is not supposed to burn like a torch, so it probably wasn’t edible to begin with.”</p><p>Kei cleared his throat. “Chicken nuggets.”</p><p>Kuroo tilted his head waiting for further explanation.</p><p>“There is a place down the street. I saw it when we drove by today. They have chicken nuggets.” Tsukishima offered. He pushed his glasses up his nose with the knuckles of his hand so as not to get the rim dirty.</p><p>With a last look at the steaming black abomination that was a soup minutes ago and the non existent bread dough, Kuroo shrugged his shoulders and headed for the front door.</p><p>Kei followed and shortly the two of them, still filthy and reeking of burnt, were munching on cheap chicken in a neon lit dinner. The staff and the other patrons were giving them weird looks, but sensing the dangerous aura, nobody approached them.</p><p>Kei no longer felt fresh and clean. He glared at Kuroo who just raised an eyebrow. </p><p>They were yet to talk about being anything more than two mafia men on the run. </p><p>With a silent sneer, Kei observed Kuroo spread a tiny packet of cherry jelly under his hamburger bun.</p><p>He couldn’t believe this was the other part of his soul.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>  --28th of June--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo could not keep his eyes away from his soulmate even if he wanted to. And he didn’t want to.</p><p>His life was dark and chaotic, but the days spent with Kei felt like everything in the past was worth the pain. Every single decision of his has led him to this moment. The tranquil patter of the rain outside had lulled Kei to sleep some time ago. </p><p>Kuroo stayed awake, just to enjoy his favorite pastime recently - watching Tsukishima Kei. He liked to watch the younger man as he ate, drank water, drove the car, glared at people or just slept.</p><p>He knew he was being creepy, but he couldn’t help it. His whole being was singing at any point Kei was in his direct line of sight. Even if they haven’t discussed their bond, Kuroo felt content with where they stood.</p><p>They were gradually making progress. </p><p>The night was chilly. The rain came in hard, but it didn’t disturb the two men. Kuroo had to pull over at the side of the road, because seeing the path was impossible in the darkness with the added constant waterfall on the front window.</p><p>The radio was on a random station, volume so low that determining the genre of the song was impossible. Unbuckling his belt, Kuroo turned over in his seat. Finding a comfortable position was out of the question with the limited space and Kuroo’s tall figure. He folded his body somehow, leaning the seat as back as it would go. He was facing Kei. The blond man slept on, undisturbed. In the darkness it was hard to make out every line of his face, but Kuroo had it memorized so he didn’t mind.</p><p>He marveled at how different Tsukishima became in sleep. His usual poker face or indifferent frown were gone. Instead, a lax half-smile graced his pale skin. No scowl lines on his forehead or pursed lips. His muscles were relaxed on the uncomfortable car seat. </p><p>With utmost care, Kuroo extended a hand towards his partner. The fingertips of his pointer and middle fingers traced the outline of Kei’s soft lips. The touch lasted no longer than a second or two, but to Kuroo it felt like hours.</p><p>He let his hand fall down on the console between the two front seats. Kei’s fingers twitched lightly and one of his hands slid from his lap. It landed next to Kuroo’s, their skin millimeters away from each other. </p><p>The rain continued to mute the world outside. Kuroo sighed deeply and then tried to copy the pattern of Kei’s breathing. In and out. In and out and repeat. He wanted to run away with Kei, to forever be just the two of them. His eyes stayed glued to the calm beauty of his other half.</p><p>Slowly, his eyelids became heavier and with every deep exhale, Kuroo’s mind slipped further from reality and deeper in dreamland. </p><p>In the final moments of coherent thought, Kuroo entangled his pinky finger with Kei’s. The last thing Tetsurou felt before sleep completely took over was the warmth spreading from Kei. </p><p>The rain and the night shielded them. Sleep took them in, in its vast lands where everything was possible. Back in the real world, their hands held the connection strong.    </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>  --30th of June--</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Two whole weeks spent together. That was the longest Kei had spent in someone’s constant company. There were a lot of unsaid things between the two of them. But nobody was in a hurry. It was like they let themselves go on the bumpy flow of life.</p><p>It seemed like most of their time passed on the road. They were on yet another empty path in a forgotten by mankind countryside. Kei was behind the wheel, while Kuroo claimed the backseat so he could stretch his legs across it.</p><p>The radio in this car was broken and it only played one station. Kei didn’t have the nerves to stand through a ride filled with mainstream pop, so he made it clear no music will happen today.</p><p>The vehicle was quiet. Kuroo hummed something in the back, but it wasn’t loud enough for Kei to heed. </p><p>The sun was bright and it was right ahead of them. Kei felt like he was chasing after its alluring nature. The minutes turned into hours. The atmosphere stayed the same. Neither Kei nor Kuroo uttered a word.</p><p>The silence wasn’t heavy or disturbing. Quite the opposite, it felt like a nice blanket of comfort. </p><p>Their time together wasn’t that long, however it was enough to build a habit. </p><p>The habit of each other’s company. Kei didn’t know if it was the soulmate bond or just life worked that way. He almost couldn’t remember what it was like not to have Kuroo in close vicinity. They rarely stayed separated for longer than a shower. </p><p>Truth to be told, Kei felt his stomach clench at the thought of having to leave Kuroo. Sooner than later, they will be called to come home. Then, inevitably, they’ll go their separate ways.</p><p>Two different families. Two different positions. There was no place in Kei’s life for a soulmate. Kuroo didn’t show signs of thinking differently. Perhaps it was a good thing they haven’t addressed the topic. Their parting will be easier that way.</p><p>But that was one day, not now. Now, Kei was speeding down an abandoned highway while Kuroo whistled to himself in the back. </p><p>There was no need for words, really. Just their presence alone was enough. When that one day came, Kei would face it with his typical facade of nonchalance, while on the inside, his soul shattered. </p><p>But that wasn’t now. Now, he chased the sun.</p><p> </p><p>  <em><strong>--2th of July, 11:15 pm--</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>“Woah, look that badass moon!” </p><p>Kei rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s loud exclamation. He took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke out of the wide open window. </p><p>The moon was red and Kei felt uneasy just looking at it. Yet, he stayed and stared at the night sky.</p><p>The windowsill of the motel room was dirty, just like everything else. A layer of dust didn’t stop Kei from sitting and extending his legs in front of him. He leaned his back on the alcove of the window and pulled at his cigar with his lips again. The sky was clear.</p><p>“What? Not impressed, huh?” Kuroo teased with a smirk. He mirrored Kei’s position, sitting opposite of him on the dirty windowsill. He kept his knees up to his chest. “It’s a little creepy, actually.” Admitted Kuroo. </p><p>“I don’t like it.” Kei stated and flicked some ash outside, not caring if someone was passing by under the window.</p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow in interest. “The moon in general or the red moon? Because I thought a Moonlight like you would appreciate his namesake.”</p><p>The glare Kei sent his way, could have killed him on the spot. “Call me Moonlight one more time and I’ll really stab you.”</p><p>Raising his hands in defense, Kuroo chuckled. “So defensive, Tsukki!”</p><p>The blinking light of the stars in the black sky seemed dull in comparison to the bright red moon. Kei felt that same feeling like he did many days ago back at the main Nest. The moon was foreseeing something bad. The fresh summer night had an aftertaste of heavy misery. The prediction of pain bled through the hard surface of the full circle up there, unreachable. </p><p>The troubled expression on Kei’s face worried Kuroo. With a thoughtful hum, the dark-haired man let his legs down, sprawling them out and promptly gluing the soles of his naked feet to Kei’s own.</p><p>Dragging the last of his cigarette, Kei squinted at Kuroo. For a while they stayed like that - sitting by the open window, watching the moon with their feet closely held together. Steady waves of comfort flowled up from Kei’s feet all the way to the tips of his ears.</p><p>“Did you know that a whale's penis is called a dork?”</p><p>Kei choked on the smoke in his lungs in surprise. Kuroo just beamed at him.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Kei asked with a scratchy voice.</p><p>“It’s true!” Kuroo insisted. Kei huffed and shook his head.</p><p>“Also, a pig's orgasm lasts for 30 minutes. Pigs have it good, yeah.”</p><p>“Why do you know such useless information?”</p><p>“Well, you never know when you’ll need it.”</p><p>Kei pressed the cigar butt against the windowsill and then threw it outside. If Sugawara was here, he would be being ripped a new one, right about now.</p><p>“Bees have 5 eyes.”</p><p>“How many of these do you know? Or are you making them up?” Kei inquired with a sigh.</p><p>Gasping, Kuroo put a hand over his heart. “You wound me. These are scientific facts!”</p><p>With his mischievous smirk in place, Kuroo let his toes tickle Kei’s. “The average person falls asleep in seven minutes.” </p><p>The sudden attack on his sensitive feet made Kei jump slightly. He kicked his legs forward in an attempt to make Kuroo stop.</p><p>“You fall asleep in five minutes.” Kuroo added as an afterthought. He paused his tickling and tilted his head back so he could meet Kei’s eyes. The red moon reflected on the blond’s glasses, but behind them, his sharp yellow eyes shone with surprise.</p><p>“Creep.” Kei accused and kicked out again. Kuroo laughed. He avoided the long limb. Within seconds their feet were in their starting position - soles glued together. Kuroo grinned.</p><p>“Hear this one - Reindeer like to eat bananas.” </p><p>Kei banged his head hard against the wall with a groan. The mindless banter had moved his attention from the feeling of grief filling his soul every time he spotted the moon. He almost felt normal. The gentle snug touch of Kuroo’s skin against his own was grounding. Everything was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>--3rd of July, 00:21 am--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The bed smelt. Kei didn’t want to know what it reeked of exactly. He felt nauseous so he turned around until he was laying on his back. That made it tolerable. Next to him Kuroo was in the same position, on his back. </p><p>The disgusting motel bed was small so the two men had no choice but to let their shoulders and thighs touch. The night was hot, however the touch wasn’t unwelcomed.</p><p>“Are you scared of anything, Tsukishima?”</p><p>The darkness engulfed the tiny room. Kei made no effort to face Kuroo. </p><p>“Everybody is scared of one thing or another.” Kei said. His voice was even and mellow.</p><p>Kuroo stayed quiet for a long time. Kei thought the other man had fallen asleep until he spoke again.</p><p>“Does a mafia boss have the right to be afraid?”</p><p>Kei frowned. “Mafia bosses are just human beings. They bleed, they cry, they love. They fear.”</p><p>Kuroo’s breath hitched. It was easy to hear in the otherwise silent night.</p><p>“I’m scared of the unknown.” Tsukishima confessed. The darkness made him brave enough to share something vulnerable. Kuroo didn’t answer. Eventually, Kei’s breathing evened out.</p><p>Kuroo was still wide awake. He blinked at the open window, where the sky was reigned by the redness of the moon. </p><p>“I’m afraid of losing you.” Kuroo whispered and let his hand grab Kei’s. The now familiar fit of warm long fingers against his palm calmed Tetsurou enough to allow him the comfort of sleep. Kei squeezed his partner’s hand stronger and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles. </p><p>Outside, the red moon glared at them. Its light bathed them in its hues and made eerie shadows swim against the walls.</p><p>On the bed, two beings clutched at each other and at the last resembles of tranquility. The air around them was heavy with bad omen, however they were undisturbed. Together, two parts of one soul breathed in sync.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>--3rd of July, 15:45 pm--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The warehouse was supposed to be abandoned. A car was waiting for them. The exchange of vehicles should have been fast and easy. They’ve been at this for close to a month now.  </p><p>Kei should have known. Nothing is easy in life.</p><p>A group of heavily armed men jumped them. They stood their ground. Back to back, Kuroo and Tsukishima defended each other and fought for their lives.</p><p>They almost had it, too.</p><p>Backup from Karasuno and Nekoma showed up. Kei, a gun still clenched in his right hand, turned around to share his relief with Kuroo, only to witness a bulky man shooting directly at Tetsurou’s chest. The Nekoma leader was kneeling on the ground, probably having taken a kick to the stomach. Now, there was a hole in his body.</p><p>Kei felt pain. His heart missed a few beats and somewhere deep in him a tight coil formed. It’s knot felt heavy and it made him nauseous. Unconsciously his free hand moved to his own chest. There was no blood, no injury. Yet, he couldn’t breath. All he could see was the blood leaking out of Kuroo’s torso. </p><p>All of a sudden, Kei realised the pain he was feeling was Kuroo’s. Not literally his physical pain. It was more like pain <em> for </em> Kuroo. This tall bastard who managed to find a way underneath Kei’s skin. Who poked at places Kei didn’t know existed in his mind.</p><p>This stupid annoying person who fate forced on him. Who showed him what it felt like to be cared for and free. His other half. His soulmate. His very soul. <em> ‘So this is what your soul feels like, huh?’ </em> This thought made Kei inhale sharply. All the cacophony of noises around him felt surreal. He had eyes only for the body on the ground and the crimson liquid pooling around him. </p><p>Somebody pulled on Kei’s shirt and the blond roughly pushed the hand away. His limbs were trembling when he kneeled on the cold ciment and on instinct put pressure on the wound. The blood felt warm, spilling between his fingers.</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes opened and a tiny smile graced his pale face. Not his usual cocky smirk. Just a tiny tilt of his lips. </p><p>“Tsukki...”</p><p>His name came out like a strained whisper. Kei felt moisture in his eyes.</p><p>“Kuroo, don’t speak. Stay awake. You’ll be fine.” Kei felt the uncertainty in his own voice. </p><p>“Tsukki… Kei… don’t cry, please.”</p><p>Kei’s breath hitched and he pressed even harder on Kuroo’s chest, making the man hiss. Blood was starting to trickle from a corner of his mouth. </p><p>“A doctor! Somebody!” Kei yelled, but he never turned around to see if anyone heard him. His eyes were locked on Kuroo’s.</p><p>With the same serene smile still on his face, now bloody and looking more eerie, Tetsurou lifted a hand and stroked Kei’s cheek. Tsukishima hadn’t noticed the tears dripping down his cheeks until Kuroo’s fingers rubbed at the wet skin.</p><p>“Shhh, Kei. It’s okay. You must be strong now.”</p><p>A sudden wave of rage filled Kei’s veins. He shook his head angrily and glared through wet eyelashes at Kuroo.</p><p>“Shut up, you fucking idiot! Don’t talk to me like you’re going to die!” Kei’s tone was loud and wavering here and there. A drastic contrast to his usual collected bite. Through gritted teeth the blond man hissed at his soulmate. “Don’t you fucking dare, you bastard!”</p><p>Tetsuroo cupped Kei’s cheek gently. “My own moon, so strong and always so stoic!” He breathed through moist red lips. He felt light and weightless. His vision was becoming blurry and he wished to keep his eyes open as long as possible so he could see Kei until the very end. </p><p>His hand quivered and slipped from Tsukishima’s face. He didn’t feel it falling on the ground. He couldn’t feel anything, actually. Just weightless sadness. However, this sadness wasn’t for himself. It was for Kei. His dear, lovely, lanky sarcastic Kei. For the first time since meeting him, Kuroo saw fear and tears in Kei’s beautiful eyes. </p><p>Tsukishima leaned over and while still keeping his hands in position, he put his head right over Kuroo’s. Face to face, their noses touching, Kei blinked away a new set of tears and spoke against Kuroo’s bloody mouth. “Tetsu, please, don’t, I can’t- If you leave me, I can’t-” He was rambling and he had no idea what he said. He let his soul speak. His mind felt numb.</p><p>Tetsuroo shed his own set of tears and tilted his head to kiss Kei. </p><p>Kei’s first kiss tasted of blood and despair. It had the aftertaste of grief and death. Tsukishima choked back a sob. Kuroo’s eyes were glazing over, hooding with a veil that was not there physically. The veil of life going away. The pain in Tsukishima’s chest intensified. </p><p>A strong pair of arms harshly pulled Kei away. The sudden movement startled him. It was like the switch he needed to come back to reality. Briefly he noticed the room was full with people from Nekoma, Karasuno and even Fukurodani. Faces which at the moment made no sense to Kei. Someone was lifting him off of Kuroo. Just before their bodies lost contact, Kei heard Kuroo murmur “ ‘ove you, Kei.” then his eyelids closed and Tsukishima was in the air.</p><p>“No! No! Kuroo!” He struggled against whoever was restraining him. They were saying something in his ear, but he heard none of it. Only Kuroo’s words were echoing on repeat in his head.</p><p>“Let me go!” Kei demanded and kicked his legs, but the grip was strong. In the back of his head, he acknowledged that it was two sets of arms holding him. Hinata and Kageyama. </p><p>“You fucker!” Yelled Kei at Kuroo. The black-haired Nekoma leader was being carried out of the room in a panicked hurry. “You son of bitch, don’t you dare leave me!” Screamed Kei. His voice was hoarse and at this point his vision was foggy from all the tears. Nobody had ever seen him in this state. </p><p>Sugawara’s gentle face came in view. The man shushed Kei soothingly. The sorrow and sympathy in his expression made Kei sick. He wanted to curse at him, at everyone. <em> Did they even know what he was feeling right now? The unbelievable pain, it was like his heart had no reason to beat anymore.  </em></p><p>Suga-san had tear marks and with a regretful smile and a quick action, Kei felt a sharp pinch on his neck and then nothing. Everything was quiet and dark. He went limp and his mind drifted. A lone tear escaped his right eye. <em> “Tetsu...” </em> </p><p>His soul was empty.    </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“My most wonderful Moonshine. Love of my life, lovely strawberry tart.” </p><p>Sweet whispers pulled Kei from unconsciousness. A soft gust of air tickled his ear and he groaned. </p><p>“Shut up, idiot. Why are you awake?” Seeing as his face was still planted in his pillow, his words came out half-muffed and slurred from sleep. A big warm arm circled his torso and long fingers rubbed into his naked skin. They left hot lines in their wake. Velvety lips trailed the skin from his ear down to his neck and shoulder.</p><p>“The sun is already out, Kei.” Teeth teased the pale skin on Kei’s shoulder and he involuntarily shuddered as the lips there sucked and formed a mark. A familiar heat pooled in Tsukishima’s navel. Yet, he stayed as he was.</p><p>“I love you.” Another mark was sucked on his body, then followed the next whisper. “I love you so much.” </p><p>Pursing his lips to hide his smile, Kei rolled over and opened his eyes. The bedroom was still relatively dark. A lone stream of sunlight went across Kuroo’s face, lighting his intense eyes. </p><p>His dark hair was messier than usual. His chest was naked and for a second Kei’s eyes locked on the scar there. It has been two years, but the pain still felt fresh. </p><p>As if reading his mind, Kuroo leaned down and captured Kei’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow and through. There was no fight for dominance or any pointless touching. When they had to break apart to breath, Kuroo landed his forehead gently on Kei’s and once again whispered. “I love you.”</p><p>The room was silent and the quiet words felt like echoing yells to Kei. Every fiber of his body resonated with them and amplified their meaning. His heart was beating fast, but steady. His whole being was tingling. </p><p>“Love you, too.” Kei responded. Their eyes bared into each other. The moment felt so intimate, as if time itself was an intruder. Mischief filled Kuroo’s gaze and with a smirk he started tickling Kei. A symphony of laughter carried in the early morning. Chuckles and light-teasing, then tender kisses and warm touches. Every action conveyed the powerful emotional connection of two souls. Two parts of one whole.</p><p>At this moment, Kei couldn’t find anything more logical than the feeling of his body becoming one with Kuroo’s. He actually didn’t need logic to comprehend this love. He could just let his body and mind go, because there was nothing more fulfilling than existing right now in this very moment. Soulmates were the sole purpose of life, Kei thought. A person made just for you. Somebody perfectly completing you. Like two puzzle pieces, one cannot exist without the other. At least not in a sensible manner.</p><p>In the throbbing highs of pleasure Kei breathed out against heated sweaty skin. “I love you.”   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please, leave your thoughts on the way out, I'll be happy to read them ^^<br/>Love~~~ They have a happy ending because I couldn't do this to our boys, nuh-uh!</p><p>That was a bumpy ride for me to write, not gonna lie. I actually first wrote the scene where Kuroo gets shot and from there everything else spawned. I have so much to say about this but I don't know where to begin... so I'll just leave things as they are and if any of you are curious about something specific, I'll be more than happy to answer :) I have another part written, about their first meeting, before their journey started, may post soon, after edit.</p><p>Have a lovely day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>